Today's electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles typically include an energy storage system (ESS), such as a battery pack. The energy storage system may be charged with electrical power while the vehicle is not operating in a driving mode, and then subsequently supplies power for operation of the vehicle during the driving mode. However, energy storage systems can be affected by temperature conditions of the surrounding geographic area. For example, when an energy storage system is soaked in extreme cold temperatures while the vehicle is in a park mode, the power limits of the energy storage system may be reduced. In addition, when an energy storage system is soaked in extreme hot temperatures while the vehicle is in a park mode, calendar aging of the energy storage system may be accelerated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for conditioning energy storage systems of vehicles, for example that helps alleviate reductions in ESS power limits when the energy storage system is exposed to extreme cold temperatures or climates and/or that helps alleviate the acceleration of calendar aging of the energy storage system when the energy storage system is exposed to extreme hot temperatures and/or climates. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product for such conditioning of energy storage systems of vehicles. It is further desirable to provide an improved system for such conditioning of energy storage systems of vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.